


Not Another Coffee Shop AU

by packmccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmccall/pseuds/packmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lycan Lounge has become a second home for Scott. This little coffee shop with the silly name he owns tucked away from the hustle and bustle of his town, close enough to the university for there to be a steady pace of costumers but far enough to have a sense of solitude about it. </p>
<p>('Co-own Scott!' Allison's voice rings through his thoughts - she hates when he takes credit, but it wasn't his fault it was just easier to say he owned the place rather than co-owned </p>
<p>Technically neither of them actually owned it but that's a whole other argument)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop trope has been over used by literally every fandom but here you go because really there's never enough Sciles/Allydia AUs

 

Scott unlocks the doors and walks into the small shop, instinctively a smile tuggs at his lips in time with the bell that dinged when he opens the second set of doors. He never thought he would love that sound as much as he does, especially in the middle of a rush but he can't stop it when he heard the noise in the mornings even if he wants to.  

He makes his way behind the counter and through the swinging doors into the small kitchen to start on the pastries that never last through the morning flurry of people. Scott soon falls into the rhythm of the morning he perfected years ago and loses himself in his thoughts. 

_Lycan Lounge_  has become a second home for Scott. This little coffee shop with the silly name he owns tucked away from the hustle and bustle of his town, close enough to the university for there to be a steady pace of costumers but far enough to have a sense of solitude about it. 

(' _Co-own Scott!'_  Allison's voice rings through his thoughts - she hates when he takes credit, but it wasn't his fault it was just easier to say he owned the place rather than co-owned 

Technically neither of them actually  _owned_  it but that's a whole other argument) 

He wouldn't have it any other way really, Allison running a shop with him? Filled a bunch of kids -Derek's frown flashes through his mind at that, Scott just smirks- that are also his friends? How awesome is that.

Scott places the last pan into the oven before he gives the counter a quick wipe and moves out to the front. He's on his own for opening for the next little while. School is starting up and everyone needs their rest for classes, so being the nice boss he is Scott pushed Isaac's shift back an hour. 

He doesn't mind really, it was rare that the shop was ever this silent and Scott liked to bask in the reality of it all at during moments like this. His life is pretty good Scott muses, of course it didn't start off like that (when does it ever?). Asshole of a father, complicated divorce, but eventually him and his mom got a stroke of good luck and they ended up with  _Lycan Lounge_. Scott shakes his head slightly and cuts the trip down memory lane short.  _Today's gonna be a good day_  he tells himself, no reason to think to much about the negative. He was in a good mood and he was going to stay that way. 

Scott finishes setting up the tables with a satisfying final scrap of the chair against the floor as he pushes it in. A quick glance to the clock -  _7:02_   - tells him that he's still got a half hour before opening and that the pastries should be about finished cooking. He's just about to walk into the back when he hears the door rattle as someone tries to open it.

  
_Must be Isaac, maybe he forgot I pushed his shift._  Scott jogged to the back to turn off the oven before going to the door to let Isaac in. 

"Isaac I gave you an extra hour rem-" He stops when he notices the boy standing outside the doors wasn't Isaac. 

"Hey! Sorry about that, I see your sign now. You're not open until 7:30?" Scott nods dumbly, he doesn't remember seeing this guy around town. Scott's pretty good at remembering costumers and he  _definitely_ would remember seeing him around. 

He's about Scott's height with shaggy brown hair peaking out from under a dark purple beanie, bright hazel eyes and freckles that rival the number of stars in the sky splattered across his face and neck. He had a loose fitting grey shirt on with light jeans and everything about him just screams  _I hate mainstream media_ but the music blaring from his headphones says otherwise. 

Forcing his eyes back up Scott fights the colour threatening to spill over on his cheeks and finally formulates a response. 

"Yeah not 'till 7:30 but hey tell you what, you're new so I'll let you in a bit early. Boss man doesn't have to know" He flashes a crooked smile at the stranger, hopefully he didn't notice the staring. 

"Really?! That's awesome! I'm Stiles by the way!" He thrusts his hand out toward Scott, he shakes it and introduces himself 

"This is really cool of you Scott, but what if your boss finds out? I'm all for charitable acts but I don't want you do get in trouble because I can't read a sign dude" Stiles stands in front of the counter giving the shop a once over (and if Scott so happens to be apart of that once over he ignores it). 

Scott grabs his apron that hangs near the doors the kitchen and puts it on. It's a muted red with off white lettering on the front spelling out in big bold letters  _Co-owner_. Stiles looks down and nods in understanding, a grin playing on his lips. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Scott says 

"Your boss seems like a pretty great guy." The grin had become a bit more playful and something else Scott couldn't quite place (- _flirtatious maybe?)_

(Scott ignores the little voice in his head). 

He shrugs "Sometimes, so what can I get you?" 

Stiles scans the menu quickly and settles on a dry latte with an extra shot of espresso and caramel. 

"Not a morning person, or do you just  _really_  like having the jitters?" Scott's face twists in confusion as he makes the heavily caffeinated drink. Stiles let's out a chuckle that could almost be called a giggle and it nearly makes Scott fumble the drink _._

"Coffee's my life source, so it's either have another one in a half hour or load up on caffeine in one go. Also this way is a lot cheaper." Scott nods in understanding and hands Stiles his drink. He takes it in both hands, long fingers wrapping around the red cup as he inhales deeply. Scott watches enthralled at how much Stiles was enjoying the coffee without even tasting it. 

"Dude if this tastes half as good as it smells, you're gonna be seeing a lot of me here." He catches Scott's eye and gives him a genuine smile. 

Scott returns the smile. "If it's not, it's on the house" 

Stiles holds the cup under his nose for a bit longer and then takes a small sip, a low hum of approval settling deep in his throat, Scott has never seen someone so satisfied with coffee. The bell above the door chimes and this seems to break Stiles of whatever coffee induced haze he was in. His eyes fly open and a slight tinge of red appearing on his cheeks as he sets the cup down to dig through his pockets. 

Isaac walks in behind Scott and gives a quizzical 'good morning' to Stiles, who was still looking through his pockets. Scott notices the look and waves off Isaac with a quick hello before tuning his attention back to Stiles. 

He tries to tell him it's on the house but fumbles over his words. "You don't uh...don't worry about it! I got it." 

Stiles stops his movements and looks back up. "Are you sure? I mean you already let me in early..." 

Scott could feel Isaac staring at him and he knew once Stiles left there was going to be a million questions and comments he was going to deal with but right now all he could focus on was the quirk of Stiles' lip. 

"Yup totally sure. Marketing strategy, now you're gonna have to come back because the service was so excellent." 

Stiles let out a chuckle, nodding his head in agreement. "Without a doubt the best service I've had, you might just have a new regular on your hands Scott" 

Flashing one last smile and a quick thanks Stiles ducked out of the shop and made his way across the street. Scott saw Isaac moving from the back corner over to wear he was standing, a devilish look plastering itself across his face. He prepares himself for whatever comments he was sure Isaac came up with. 

Little shit that he is. 

"So..." Isaac drawls out the 'o' and knocks shoulders with Scott. "Can I give free drinks to people I want sleep with or is that an owner only thing?" 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The phone on Allison's dresser had been going off periodically since 8 o'clock and she's pretty sure that whoever is responsible is going to be dead before sunset. She planned on a relaxing morning, with a nice breakfast and a leisure workout before heading to the shop but  _apparently_  someone had a different idea of how her morning would pan out.

_Apparently_  Isaac and Scott thought it was necessary to flood her phone with texts about whatever they thought was important instead of her getting her beauty sleep. 

Idiots. 

Finally having enough it, Allison reached over and began scrolling through her texts. 

_Isaac: So Scott let some random into the store before opening??_

_Isaac: Does Scott have a boyfriend?_

_Isaac: He looks ready to mount the guy right here_

_Isaac: ....if that happens do I get extra pay for being mentally scarred on the job?_

_Isaac: Update: random's name is Stiles_

_Isaac: Please tell me Scott isn't dating a guy named //Stiles//_

_Scott: Whatever Isaac is telling he's wrong!!!_

_Scott: I was being friendly!_

_Scott: He was new!!!!!_

Allison really needed to teach Scott to ease up on the exclamation marks, they were getting excessive.

_Scott/Isaac: So...when are you coming into work?_

She rolls her eyes at the last one and heaves herself out of bed. There was a couple hours before her shift started but it looked as if she was going to be starting a bit earlier than intended. 

She opted for a quick shower and breakfast at the shop rather than her planned slow day, it must be swamped for both Scott and Isaac to text her to go in. It took her about 10 minutes to walk from her apartment, 7 if it was an emergency but Allison decides to take her time and enjoy the peace before being slammed with coffee orders and impatient costumers. She loved the  _Lycan Lounge_ , the people who visited there sometimes? Not so much. But it was her and Scott's baby so she no matter how rude the costumer she loved it there and wouldn't trade it for any job in the world.

Allison rounded the corner expecting a line out the door but instead was met with a couple people sitting on the outside chairs quietly sipping their coffee and reading whatever news was in the paper today. She walked by them and gave a nod good morning to Alan, one of the morning regulars. 

"Bit early for your shift isn't it Allison?" 

"You know how it is, this place can't run properly unless I'm here" She flashed a smile and winked at him before walking in to the shop. Alan laughed and went back to reading the newspaper. 

Alan Deaton was one of Scott and Allison's favourite regular, he worked across the street at the vet clinic, on Scott's off days sometimes Alan will let Scott volunteer there to get some experience under his belt. He's always talking about going to vet school but Allison's not sure if he'll ever go through with it. Alan also lets them play with some of the animals after work a couple days a week, so he's pretty high up on Allison's favourite person list. 

Scott and Isaac however? They've dropped a couple slots for dragging her into work when there's all of 6 people in the shop. 

Isaac gives a quick wave to Allison in between handing a customer her drink and putting the change into the register. She walks in behind the counter and grabs her apron on her way into the kitchen.

"Scott Mccall. Did you actually call me into work because you were  _bored_ " 

Scott whipped looking like the epitome of sheepish. He scratched the back of his neck and scuffed his shoe on the floor all while not making eye contact with Allison. 

"Maybe." 

Allison let out a frustrated sigh "Next time you cry wolf I'm not going to come running, if there's a rush you're just going to have to deal." She turned and walked back out to Isaac who was now leaning against the back counter playing around with his phone. She was pretty sure she was the only one who actually took her job seriously.

"You know I could fire you for being unprofessional"

Isaac finishes whatever he was doing and slips his phone back into his pocket. He looks over at the red head about to walk into the shop and smirks. "Not with my bone structure, I'm what keeps the costumers coming" 

"I miss high school Isaac, that timid boy that couldn't keep eye contact for more than five seconds. What happened to him?" Allison said more to herself than to Isaac as she prepped the coffee machines. He wasn't listening anyways, he was already chatting up the attractive red head that Allison was sure couldn't be less interested in him. The red-head paid for her coffee and moved over to the pick up section without even giving Isaac a second glance

"I guess your bone structure isn't for her" Allison mumbled while stifling a laugh before walking over with her coffee.  

"Sorry about him, boys y'know?"Allison set the coffee down and slid it over toward the red head who was currently checking her nails, a move that looked so perfected Allison figured she was probably the head girl during high school. She glanced up at Allison and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She shut it quickly, blinking a couple of times before squaring her shoulders and picking up her coffee. 

"I'm used to it. Thanks for the coffee..." 

"Allison" 

"Pretty name, it suites you" the girl quirks a smile that makes Allison's stomach turn into knots and her cheeks flush red but thankfully the red head already sat down before she noticed. 

"It looks like your bone structure does it for her though" Isaac had inched his way toward Allison, he had a smug look on his face that made Allison want to punch him but instead she gave him a hard shove, pushing him back toward the register.

"Get back to work or I'll fire you" It was an empty threat, they both knew it. It wasn't a work week unless she threatened to fire him at least 3 or 4 times. 

"Sure thing boss lady, hey I can cover if you want to go ask her out" 

"Shut up!" Her eyes darted over to where the girl was sitting, she didn't look as if she heard anything.   

Sometimes she thought about actually firing him, it would be a lot quieter and she would have a lot less headaches. Or maybe she'd just switch the shifts so she didn't work with him for a bit. Yes that could work.

Allison narrowed her eyes but Isaac didn't care, so many years working with someone you lose any and all intimidation over them. 

"I'm  _so_  glad we get along" Scott walked out from the back wiping his hands on his apron, a light hearted smile playing on his lips 

"Me too." Allison returned his smile sarcastically. Scott laughed and pulled Allison in for a hug, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. She felt the anger fade and laughter bubble to the surface. He was a pain in the ass sometimes but he was still Scott and it was very hard to stay angry at anything while around Scott. 

"Get off me, unlike  _some_  slackers I actually care about looking professional" 

"Professional or available?" Allison whirled around read to knock Isaac to the floor, professionalism be damned, but Scott jumped in front of her and grabbed Isaac by the arm dragging him into the back

"Isaac why don't you help me in the kitchen! Allison has everything covered out here right? Right!" 

She thought about tossing something after them but figured there was a line somewhere that she probably shouldn't cross, even if the two of them deserved it. 

Heaving a sigh she leaned against the counter and stared at the clock, an hour before her shift technically started and a half hour before the pre-lunch rush. It was going to be a long day. 

 

/////

 

Somewhere after the sixth cup Allison had lost herself in the rhythm, it became a blur of "what can I get you"

"here you go"

"have a great day"

"next!" 

Repeat. 

Allison found the pressure of a rush relaxing, her senses became heightened and the world slowed she felt like she had all the time in the world between orders. Derek always tells her it's because of her 'ridiculous childhood hobbies' because apparently archery and gun training aren't things non-army kids do for fun growing up. She blames it on her paranoid father but she'd rather be eerily calm during a rush than stressed out so she doesn't blame him too much. 

The last of the rush stepped forward and it takes Allison a second to realize that he didn't order something and that he was actually asking her a question. 

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" 

"I asked if Scott was still working? He was here this morning and I wanted to ask him something..." He trailed off a hint of hope lingering at the end.

"Stilinki!" The boy turned toward the voice, throwing his whole body into it so hard Allison isn't sure how he didn't fall flat on his face from the momentum. 

"Lydia!" Allison looked and saw the red head (Lydia apparently) walking toward the Stilinski guy. He gave her a quick hug and asked her how her day was, Allison took the distraction as an opportunity to slip into the back to and tell Scott there was a costumer here to see him. Allison stood back from the doors and watched as Scott tried to subtly make himself look as if he hasn't been in the back of a coffee shop making puff pastries all day without 'Stilinski' noticing. 

"Hey Stiles! Allison says you wanted to ask me something?" Stiles turns away from Lydia and grins at Scott. Allison's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his name, _this is Stiles?_  He definitely didn't look like he fit the name. 

Stiles nodded and Scott asked if he wanted to sit and talk so they weren't blocking the cash. Scott rounded the corner and made his way over to an empty table, Stiles following closely behind. 

Allison leaned against the counter watching the two boys talk. Scott laughed as Stiles ramble about something, hands moving to whatever story he was telling. A small smile formed as she continued to watch, Scott hasn't been with anyone for a little bit and it looked like they got along great.

Maybe he would actually make the first move this time, and if he didn't then she was going to get Isaac (and possibly Boyd) to help her set him up with someone. He needed to get back in the game, and this Stiles character looked just the guy for him.

"You two close?" Allison jumped, muscles tensing for a moment then relaxing when she remembered that Lydia was still standing by the counter. She's watching Scott and Stiles too, her back to Allison but her head turned slightly toward her. 

"Yeah, since the start of high school." Memories of floppy brown hair and puppy dog eyes flood her mind and she can't stop the full smile that tugs at her lips. Before Allison fully immerses herself in nostalgia she asks Lydia if her and Stiles are close as well. 

"You could say that, he's like the annoying older brother I never wanted" Allison laughs a bit louder than excepted, Lydia glances over at her and Allison has to bite her lip to contain herself. She clears her throat and tries to keep the conversation up for the sake of avoiding any awkward silence. 

By the time Stiles and Scott finish their conversation and in between serving costumers Allison has learned that Lydia is studying to get her masters in biochem with a focus on psychology as well, her and Stiles moved here from New York, her favourite colour is purple, she hates chick flicks (except the Notebook) and a bunch of other useless facts that has Allison hanging on every word Lydia says. 

She feels ridiculous being this captivated by a total stranger, but there's a way Lydia holds herself like she could conquer the world and not be challenged by it that just fascinates Allison. 

Stiles stands next to Lydia looking a bit less animated than he was before their talk, Scott says he'll see them around before rushing back to the kitchen to tend to whatever Isaac most likely screwed up. Lydia looks over at Stiles expectantly and Allison feels like she's missed something important between the two of them. 

"No dice." Stiles shrugs in response to Lydia's look

"No dice because he said no or because you didn't ask?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was going to ask but then he remembered he has something in the oven?" Stiles said sheepishly 

Lydia made an indignant noise, rolling her eyes for good measures before turning her attention back to Allison. 

"It was great meeting you Allison but I now have to go beat some sense into my friend here for being so obtuse, but before I go could I have two dry caramel lattes please" She motioned for Stiles to go wait outside and began searching through her purse for her wallet.

"So...what was that all about?" She glanced over at Lydia asking hesitantly while making the drinks

"Stiles is an idiot and wanted to ask your friend to show him around because we both don't know where anything is except the school and this coffee shop but obviously chickened out last second" She rolled her eyes again, her voiced laced with what Allison figured was a mixture between disappointment and frustration. 

"I could show you around...if uh...you'd like?" She set the coffees down and punched in the orders, using it as a distraction to not make eye contact. She didn't mean to say it it was just suppose to be a passing thought but her mouth had other plans and before she knew it she was offering to show a pretty girl around town.  _Stupid stupid stu-_

"Sure" 

Allison's head snapped up her eyes locking with Lydia's, a shy smile playing on the other girl's lips. 

"When are you off?" She says it casually but there's a hint of nervousness in her voice that sets Allison's mind at ease. 

"I close at 5:30 but if that's too late I might be ab-" Lydia stops Allison before she can finish

"No 5:30 is fine, I'll meet you here at 6?" Lydia pays for the drinks and sets them in a holder. Her actions are more confident and her voice mirrors it. 

"Sounds good to me" She beams at Lydia, dimples on full display. The bell above the door chimes as a couple walks in quietly chatting to each other. Lydia grabs a napkin, scribbles something down and slides it over to Allison with a 'see you at 6!' before walking out to Stiles. 

Allison grabs the napkin quickly shoving it into her pocket, she doesn't get a chance to see what Lydia wrote down but she has a pretty good guess as to what it is and she can't stop smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't guess Lydia wrote her number on the napkin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little info on how this is going to play out, I'm going to make every odd chapter in Scott's perspective and the even chapters in Allison's. Also I'm notorious for getting into these funks where I can't write for a week or so but I'm going to try and keep at this until I finish it so you guys aren't waiting forever for an update because that shit sucks hard ((I mean this is all assuming you guys enjoy it and want more but u know))
> 
> One more thing! Whenever I update it's going to be two chapters at a time (unless I get really stuck) soooo yeah!


End file.
